Summer Fall
by ParaNoiablooD
Summary: Why was he in the woods? He had just been in the shower. Green eyes glanced around the clearing warily before they stopped on a wide eyed male in front of him. Oh right. Summoning."Hey there, the name's Harry Potter, Master of Death, how can I help you?"
1. Chapter 1

Summer Fall

By: ParaNoiablooD

Series: Supernatural and Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

_insert talented words here_

Why was he in the woods? He had just been in the shower. Green eyes glanced around the clearing warily before they stopped on a wide eyed male in front of him. Oh right. Summoning. He gave the adult a lopsided smile, "Hey there, the name's Harry Potter, Master of Death, how can I help you?"

The admittedly cute man flushed and tilted his head down before his cheeks darkened and he looked off to the side violently. Harry blinked, smile fading. What? He looked down. Oh. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Haha, sorry 'bout that." His summoner slowly turned back around in time to see Harry snap his fingers and dry his body and hair and have clothes appear on his slim figure.

He was now decked out in tight black jeans, with knee high black boots that had black straps running down their length, and a tight black button down shirt with a dark green leather vest over it. He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled a pair of silver rimmed, square glasses from somewhere. He placed them on his nose and sat down on the suddenly there black leather chair while another chair appeared across from him and a coffee table in between.

He smiled at his summoner winningly and continued, "I don't get summoned too often, so I wasn't really prepared to be when I was in the middle of taking a shower."

The freakishly tall adult coughed into a fist and stared at the supposed Master of Death warily. "Um…right…sorry?"

Harry clucked his tongue, "None of that now! Have a seat and we can discuss what is so important to you that you succeeded in summoning Death. What is your name by the way?" Harry's green eyes roved over the nervous man's body and he licked his lips. Man, his summoner was _hot_. His eyes glowed briefly before he smiled at the now awkwardly sitting adult.

The dark haired man shifted nervously and replied, "Sam Winchester."

Harry nearly choked on the hot chocolate he was drinking. Ever since Remus died, he'd grown quite addicted to anything chocolate…hmm; maybe he should ask Ron about that? Shaking his head he returned his attention to Sam. He took a deep breath and deadpanned, "Ron is so going to kill me when I get back." Ignoring the wide eyed stare he was getting he continued, "So Sam Winchester. Sammy, Sammy Winchester. I think I have a vague idea as to why you summoned me."

Sam opened his mouth to reply but stopped when the odd man flapped his hand, "Don't worry I have every intention of accepting!" He then leaned forward and asked, "So what is it exactly that you want?"

Sam gaped briefly before he managed to choke out, "I…Can you get my brother out of Hell?"

Harry blinked his eyes and blurted, "That's all? Man, I was expecting you to ask me something harder. Well, I assume you want your brother clean and not torn up and bloody, excuse the bluntness, and intact, so if you would excuse me for minute I'll be right back, love."

Before Sam could react Harry was gone and a cup of hot chocolate was left in front of him. Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. Why was the Master of Death doing this without even making a contract? Actually, why was the Master of Death so weird? This was not what he was expecting when that dazed looking blonde woman with radish earrings handed him a book titled "Wrackspurts Finest Hours."

…He had actually only read the book out of sheer boredom…but still….

That hot chocolate sounded really good right about then. With slightly shaking hands Sam picked up the steaming mug and took a wary sip. Then he took a large gulp. The stuff had to have been made by the Gods. When he put the mug back on the table he was startled to see a red haired man sitting in Harry's spot.

Blue eyes sparkled at him in amusement. "I'm glad you like my hot chocolate, Sam Winchester." The man's voice was smooth and deep, washing over Sam and making him feel all warm and…glowy…

He shook his head roughly and questioned warily, "Erm…who are you?"

The man smiled at him warmly, "Ron Weasley, you can see me as Harry's secretary if you will."

"Right hand man, actually!" Harry suddenly chirped from behind Ron. Sam jerked and blinked wildly. Harry was standing behind Ron with a cat ate the canary grin and holding something in his hands. Harry moved around so that he could fall onto Ron's lap, wriggling around slightly until he got comfortable.

He smiled brightly at the red head before he turned to face Sam. "So, thankfully you summoned me before Deany's soul here broke, so I don't have to do anything that could potentially backfire. On the bad side I now have my presence known in Hell, and have demons after me, but whatever, they're sick bastards anyway."

Sam gaped, "That's Dean's soul!"

Harry blinked down at the glowing orb in his hands before looked back at Sam, "Yeah. Once I make the body I just put in his soul and then 'poof' he's alive again! Isn't that exciting?" Harry was grinning wildly and he was bouncing slightly in place.

Sam looked at him warily and asked slightly resigned, "What do you want in return?" Harry tilted his head to the side and the grin slipped off his face. His eyes seemed to penetrate into his soul and it was like he was standing on a beach and the salty waves were licking at his feet, trying to drag him into its depths and never return him to land. Then the grin was back and Sam wasn't even sure if the moment even happened.

"I don't know yet, but I'll get back to you on that when I find out what I want!" Harry chirped cheerfully, sliding off of Ron's lap so he was standing. Ron followed, towering over Harry and slightly over Sam, who had stood at Harry's beckoning. The chairs and table vanished, taking the mugs with them. Harry smiled at Sam and with a snap of his fingers Dean stood there. Or at least a brand new body anyway.

Humming under his breath Harry laid the body on the ground and held the sparking soul in his hands over the body's chest. The ball of light seemed to wiggle in excitement as Harry began chanting softly under his breath. The wind suddenly picked up and something seemed to be flickering behind Harry's back.

With a bright flash of emerald green light Sam managed to catch a glance of large, powerful, black dragon like wings sprouting from Harry's back before the light vanished and Harry was in front of him kissing him softly before all of it was gone. All that was left was Dean's sleeping body and a confused Sam. If it weren't for Dean's breathing body, he would have thought that all that had happened was just a dream.

_insert witty words here_

It was a week before Dean awoke. He attempted to sit up, but arms around his waist stopped him. He looked down to see Sam curled around him, sleeping but healthy looking. He furrowed his eyebrow's in confusion he remembered Hell, yes, but it was like he was numb to memories. He flexed his fingers and stared in wonder as his body did as he commanded.

He remembered powerful words and glowing emerald colored eyes. He also remembered the whispered words of, "_Sammy's waiting for you_." The thoughts of his brother was the only thing that had driven him to say no to his torturer, but at what cost did Sammy pay to bring him back?

He stared down at the top of Sam's head and sighed. He'd deal with it later. With gentle fondness he began to card his fingers through his little brother's hair. Sam seemed to purr in his sleep and cuddle closer. Dean's eyes clouded with sadness. He hadn't been able to do this since before Sammy had run away to college. He closed his eyes and continued his petting.

He had missed these moments.

_page break is supposed to be here but it's on permanent vacation_

When Dean awoke next it was to the sounds of his brother fighting something. He immediately jerked awake and up, but found that his body wasn't listening properly. He searched for his brother and found him fighting tooth and nail against a girl that had a frustrated look on her face. Dean immediately knew it was Ruby, he didn't know how, but he did.

But why was Sam fighting her?

After a rather vicious punch from Ruby, who shrieked, "He's _not_ Dean, Sam! That's why we should kill him!" Sam snapped and roared with anger and lunged at her.

"He's my brother and I will not kill him you damn bitch!" Sam snarled as he wrestled with the demon. They rolled around on the floor, clawing and biting at each other as no weapons were in reach, and punches and kicks were rendered useless.

Dean could do nothing as his body wouldn't listen to him, so the only thing he could do was watch as Sam suddenly pinned Ruby to the floor and bared his teeth at her. It was actually rather frightening on the normally non vicious man's face. "You will _never_ touch my brother, bitch, I won't allow it!"

"Well, this isn't exactly what I was expecting to see when I came to collect my payment, Sammykins!" a voice chirped from the doorway. Dean forced his eyes over to the newcomer and blanched when glowing green eyes met his gaze. Harry stood there dressed as he was the last time Sam saw him, though his shirt was green and the vest was black this time.

Ruby took Sam's shock to kick him away from her but with a snap from Harry's fingers Sam froze mid way and Ruby was bound in tight ropes. Harry then skipped over to Sam and pulled him into a tight hug, squealing, "Ooooh! Sammykins, I figured out what I wanted in return!"

Dean tried to move again but his body still refused to move. Harry looked over at him and blinked, "Oh my, you can't move can you?" With that Harry skipped over to Dean and pushed the palm of his hand against his forehead. Dean felt like warmth was pulsing through him and wrapping itself around him in a comforting embrace. Then it was gone and Harry was attached to Sam.

The dark haired Master of Death was chattering a mile a minute attached like a leech to Sam's arm. Dean shook his head and stood, slightly surprised he could. "So, anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Sam blinked, anger slowly fading from his mind and body. Harry turned and blinked at Dean, grinning widely, "Well! I'm the one that dragged you from Hell per Sammykins request here!"

Dean blinked slowly, the words processing in his mind at a snail's pace. "Huh?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, "I summoned the Master of Death to bring you back."

Dean furiously squashed down his first response to that and asked, "What did it cost?"

Before Sam could respond Harry chirped, "That's what I came here for today! I finally figured out what I want in return for bringing you back from the grave!"

Sam looked at Harry warily, "…What do you want?"

Harry looked at the two and smiled brightly, "I want you two to come live with me and Ron!"

Sam and Dean stared at Harry blankly, "What?"

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Fall Winter

By: ParaNoiablooD

Series: Supernatural and Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

NOTE: Takes place before Summer Fall.

_insert talented words here_

Emerald colored eyes stared sightlessly out the window, humming curling through the air in some haunting melody. The skies were a cloudy black with streaks of dark and light grey and the crescent moon was grinning in a gap through the clouds. Smoke coiled around the room, the rich plum color seeping in the dark painted walls.

A knock suddenly sounded on the ornate door, the only entrance to the room, and a hoarse voice croaked, "Enter if you please."

The door creaked open slowly and a tall shadow entered the gloomy room. The person seemed unfazed by the thick haze of smoke that snaked around. Blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness and a smooth and deep voice informed the man sitting on the window sill, "Luna's located the cloak, mate, and Hermione left a message on the fridge saying wear the wand is."

The emerald eyes swiveled away from the window and seemed to come alive. A black stone encrusted with silver glinted off the man's left middle finger and the man was on his feet. He stumbled slightly as hulking wings ripped from his back and threw his balance off. The other man chuckled gruffly and steadied the suddenly excited wizard.

"Careful, mate, those wings of yours aren't under control yet," the red head laughed good naturedly, keeping his hand on the other's hip.

Lips parted to speak but a dreamy voice suddenly came from the doorway, "The Wrackspurts have finished their book and would like you to read it, Harry." A tiny woman stood there, eyes a swirling mass of silver. A serene smile was on her lips as he eyes stared off into space dreamily, "I seem to have misplaced the cloak somewhere in the house though, and I can't seem to find it."

Harry was grinning widely as he pounced onto the woman, wings quivering in excitement. "Luna, dear, if it's in this house I can find it!" He suddenly straightened, eyes sparkling as he grabbed either one of his friend's hands and began to drag them to the kitchen, "Now, let's go drink some hot chocolate and read those Wrackspurts book!"

_page break is supposed to be here but it's on permanent vacation_

"The Winchesters?" Ron repeated, raising an eyebrow as he continued to stir the mixture of chocolate and milk in the pot on the stove.

Harry nodded happily, shoving a spoon of cream into his mouth. "Yep! Everyone up there is saying that the brothers are a part of something big, but they refuse to tell me what it is, exactly," Harry pouted, pulling the spoon out with a slick 'pop'. "I don't see why not! It's not like I do anything _really_ bad, or anything!" he whined, stretching over the table.

Ron sighed and turned the stove off, pouring the hot chocolate into two mugs. He set one down in front of Harry who perked up and wiggled excitedly in his chair. The tall red head slumped into the chair across from his best friend and boss. "Harry, try not to get involved with the Winchesters. If you get involved, your luck combined with theirs will only lead to the apocalypse happening sooner than it should."

Harry ignored him as he slurped at his chocolaty heaven in a mug. Ron rolled his eyes and set about drinking his own hot chocolate. Silence fell over the kitchen except for the slurping coming from Harry and the soft sipping from Ron. The blue eyed man happened to glance at the fridge just as a post it note appeared, with neat writing scrawled across it.

Groaning he got up from his chair and peeled the note off the refrigerator. He scanned and raised an eyebrow. Huh… "Harry, Hermione says that you should find a husband and settle down already, instead of frolicking around with whoever catches your fancy," Ron informed his friend, smirking and shaking his head slightly.

Harry looked up from where he was staring forlornly at his now empty mug. "Hmm?" he asked distractedly, mourning his loss. "I don't see why my lack of actual love life is any business of her's. Not everyone can find a conveniently there man that they can spend the rest of their immortal lives with."

Ron snorted, "And not all of us go screwing and corrupting impressionable angels."

The dark haired Master of Death looked at his friend in outrage, "Oi! That was once and Castiel was definitely not complaining!"

_insert witty words here_

Luna hummed happily under her breath as she skipped down the streets of some small town. Her radish earrings jingled and her blonde, feathered hair flew delicately out behind her. Her eyes roved over the semi-crowded sidewalks and immediately latched onto a tall, dark haired man.

A serene smile stretched across her face and she changed directions and began to skip over to her new vict-I mean…interest.

She twirled around him and stopped when she was in front of him. Her eyes swirled, the pools of silver locking with confused mossy green eyes. "Hello," she greeted dreamily.

He furrowed his brow and replied cautiously, "…Hello."

Her smile widened and she flicked a lock of hair out of her face. She reached into her neon orange satchel that clashed terribly with her bright purple stockings, neon pink skirt and soft yellow blouse and pulled out a book. "Runglelins are flittering about your heart, mister," she commented lightly, voice inclining slightly in musical quality.

The tall adult's eyes blinked in confusion and he blurted, "Excuse me?"

Luna placed the book in his hands, continuing to smile. "This book should help you get rid of the Runglelins. They tend to breed faster the longer you stay in one place until they overwhelm you. Well, now I must go back to my husband and his delightful hot chocolate. Toodles!"

With a twirl she continued her way skipping into the crowd, vanishing into it despite her…rather interesting choice in clothing.

Her job was done.

FIN


End file.
